j'ai recommencé ailleurs
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Une lettre adressée à Spike qui est à W&H.


**Une lettre est arrivée à W&H pour Spike. Sa lecture émue de celle-ci.**

Spike,

Je sais que seule cette interpellation te permet de savoir qui t'envoie ce courrier.

Je n'ai mis aucune adresse afin qu'il n'y ait pas de réponse.

Oui, je n'en attends pas, bien que, je le sais, tu souhaiterais me répondre.

_Oh oui, je sais qui c'est, bien sûr que je veux te répondre !_

J'ai appris ta venue avec Angel, sachez lui et toi que j'ai quitté ce type. A présent je suis ailleurs, heureuse, avec un homme (humain s'il faut que je précise), j'ai une nouvelle vie dans une activité autre que serveuse ou pseudo psychologue dans un lycée à problèmes.

J'ai retrouvé des amis d'enfance avec lesquels je sors fréquemment de jour comme de nuit… Tu t'en doutes, ça me change !

_Sourire :__ « lycée à problèmes » !_

Je crois savoir où vont tes pensées. Tu te dis que bientôt je me lasserai de cet homme, que ce qu'il me faut c'est un « bad boy », non pas un ange mais plutôt quelqu'un au front très développé….

Mon dieu et voilà que j'y vais aux euphémismes !

Disons-le ! Ton avis est qu'un vampire est le seul à me donner ce dont j'ai besoin, mais, sais-tu réellement ce dont j'ai besoin ? On est tous les deux au courant, tu t'étais convaincu de ça pour rationaliser ton amour pour moi !

_Froncement de sourcils :__ oh non! Tu m'aimais, tu me l'as dit !_

Non Spike, je ne t'aimais pas, je tenais à toi, j'avais besoin de toi pour tenir bien droite à mon retour, et même quand les potentielles et le scooby m'ont abandonnée, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante….

Alors oui, je t'ai dis croire en toi, et ce sera toujours jusqu'à ma mort la vérité. Je t'ai aussi annoncé un amour pour toi, ce jour-là à Sunnydale alors que tu te sacrifiais, tu t'en souviens ?

Moi oui, jusqu'à la douleur de la brûlure qui me prend parfois, mais aujourd'hui je sais que ça n'était que de la gratitude, du respect, de l'amitié, de tout sauf de l'amour comme en ressentent un homme et une femme qui vont finir leur vie ensemble, comme c'est le cas pour moi dans moins d'un mois.

_Quoi ?_

Oui, tu as bien lu, j'envoie aussi ce courrier pour vous annoncer mon prochain mariage, et l'arrivée dans ma vie d'un mini tueuse.

Je sais que tu en parleras autour de toi, et je le demande, d'ailleurs, s'il te plait, dis bien à Angel que la pâte à gâteau est prête. Il comprendra….

_Une larme coula sur la joue froide._

Soyons réalistes ! Toi et moi n'aurions jamais pu finir ensemble, pour plusieurs raisons comme les sentiments, mais aussi pour notre condition face à la mort. C'est pour cela qu'Angel m'a quitté, je le comprends à présent.

Bien sur tu n'es pas comme Angel, et heureusement ! Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui mettez donc cette rivalité puérile au placard, et travaillez ensemble comme tout au long de ces deux dernières années.

Ce sera en quelque sorte la dernière requête de la tueuse à la retraite.

Spike, mon protecteur, mon amant, mon confident, je te demande de respecter mon souhait d'incognito.

Depuis que je suis tueuse je ne veux qu'une chose, la vie normale. Sans démons, ni apocalypses, ou bleus.

Aujourd'hui voici ce que je vois pour moi : un homme qui me connaît avec mes qualités, mes défauts, mes erreurs passés, et mes joies, ceux qui m'ont été chers aussi. Un homme qui me donne goût à la vie, et me soutient contre mes peurs.

Je crois avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à te dire, de toute façon bientôt tu iras retrouvé une fille, peut-être une vampire ? Non je sais, tu me l'as dit, elles veulent des bad boy !

Et puis tu as l'éternité devant toi...ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Je sais aussi que malgré ta douleur, car je la sens au fond de moi également, tu continueras ton chemin en me sachant heureuse et accomplie. En sachant que quelque part sur la planète, une tueuse à trouver sa route en recommençant ailleurs d'où on la voyait finir.

Bien affectueusement.

Buffy.

_Spike en pleurs relit la lettre sachant fort bien qu'au fond elle avait raison, jamais une relation n'aurait été possible, une tueuse et un vampire, s'ils sont ensemble, ne le seront jamais pour toujours._

Spike : mais ce n'est pas juste, je t'aime moi !

_Essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur :_sois heureuse cœur


End file.
